


Shelter From the Rain

by Fun_Sized_Owl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comic, M/M, Oral Sex, Profanity, Visual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Sized_Owl/pseuds/Fun_Sized_Owl
Summary: Getting lost, Kaaras and Bull decide to seek shelter from the rain in a nearby cave. Comic, visual, PwP.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3




	4. Page 4




	5. Page 5




	6. Page 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

If you’re enjoying the comic, please consider making a $3 donation to my ko-fi link below! <3

**[Ko-fi](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Ffunsizedowl&t=ODdmZTRkMTU4MGU0NzhmY2NiOTIzMzkzMTdkZmFmYzg2MDI1YjQ0NywwQmJ4VTVDOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Adw-GblT2i9o6d0lL2I9MUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fns-13.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162500749768%2Fsoundwave-ko-fi&m=1) **


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

If you’re enjoying the comic, please consider making a $3 donation to my ko-fi link below! <3   


**[Ko-fi](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Ffunsizedowl&t=ODdmZTRkMTU4MGU0NzhmY2NiOTIzMzkzMTdkZmFmYzg2MDI1YjQ0NywwQmJ4VTVDOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Adw-GblT2i9o6d0lL2I9MUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fns-13.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162500749768%2Fsoundwave-ko-fi&m=1)**  || [ **Commission Info**](http://ns-13.tumblr.com/post/163815314183/commission-info-open)

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Sorry about the wait. I had a break while I was working on commissions and through a bit of a depression episode. I hope to continue with more regular updates now <3

If you’re enjoying the comic, please consider making a $3 donation to my ko-fi link below! <3   


**[Ko-fi](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Ffunsizedowl&t=ODdmZTRkMTU4MGU0NzhmY2NiOTIzMzkzMTdkZmFmYzg2MDI1YjQ0NywwQmJ4VTVDOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Adw-GblT2i9o6d0lL2I9MUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fns-13.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162500749768%2Fsoundwave-ko-fi&m=1)**  ||  **[Commission Info](http://ns-13.tumblr.com/post/163815314183/commission-info-open)**

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally going to just be a comic of my Inquisitor and Bull getting kinky in a cave. :) Comic is all in B&W, they are roughly sketched and shaded. Generally, the comic will be updated once every week.


End file.
